


Did you just kiss me?

by piper_mccool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_mccool/pseuds/piper_mccool
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 8





	Did you just kiss me?

Reyna jerked her head away from Clarisse. Shock coursed its way through her body. “Did you just kiss me?”

Clarisse’s face fell. She took a step back, rubbing her hands over her face as if trying to erase her thoughts, or erase what had just happened. She ran a hand aggressively through her hair. “I’m so stupid.” Clarisse seemed to snap and punched a tree. She winced at the pain in her hand, shaking it out. “I thought, when you asked me to meet you for a training session, I thought you might be… I’m sorry.”

Reyna felt panic building in her chest as Clarisse kept talking. “No, no, don’t apologize. That’s not what I meant. I… I did want this. I just wasn’t prepared– I didn’t think you would–” It was time to be honest, to let it all out. Reyna wasn’t used to being vulnerable, but Clarisse was looking at her like everything relied on this conversation, like it was the only thing that mattered. “Clarisse, I’ve had a crush on you for the last six months. From the moment I met you. I just… I thought it was only me.”

Clarisse started shaking her head. She ran a hand through her hair again, then she looked up.

Reyna took a step closer.

Clarisse brought her hand up to brush the side of Reyna’s face, sweeping a piece of hair behind her ear. Her knuckles were scratched and bleeding. Reyna’s eyes followed the movement of Clarisse’s arm, then she forced herself to meet Clarisse’s gaze full-on. It was almost too much, looking at her like this. So close. Reyna’s eyes raked down Clarisse’s face, landing on her lips.

She leaned forward.

Soon Clarisse was crowded up against the same tree, Reyna’s hands pressing on her shoulders. Reyna was kissing Clarisse, and Clarisse was kissing her back. The thrill of it worked its way through Reyna’s body. She’d wanted this for so long.

Clarisse’s hands came up to cup the sides of Reyna’s face. She deepened the kiss, and Reyna felt like her insides were melting.

“Oh.” Suddenly Clarisse was pulling away, watching Reyna’s face. “I got some blood on you.” She ran the tips of her fingers over the small mark she’d left on Reyna’s cheekbone, sending a thrill down Reyna’s spine.

“It’s fine.” Reyna carefully took hold of Clarisse’s hand and kissed her busted knuckles, keeping her eyes trained on Clarisse’s. Her eyebrows furrowed. “We should get some ambrosia for this, though.”

“Like it fucking matters.” Clarisse usually wore a glare on her face, but now she was grinning so big it would’ve embarrassed her had anyone else been around. 

But they were alone.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around Reyna’s waist and kissed her again.


End file.
